Como llamar la atención de Kurokocchi
by shandera-san
Summary: Kise está desesperado por hacer que Kuroko se fije en él, ya que hace años siente más que simple amistad por él. Con una expresión tan seria es ficil de leer sus emociones, pero Kise hará el intento luego de meses de insistencia.


**Advertencia: Yaoi plz**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece asi que ya saben**

* * *

Desde hace meses que me había dado cuenta, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kurokocchi.

No me di cuenta desde qué momento ocurrió, solo sé que en cierto momento tuve que aceptarlo como parte de mi. Estar enamorado de alguien como él no es nada fácil, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido una persona con una cara de póker, muchas veces trato de imaginarme qué es lo que piensa cuando tiene esa expresión seria. Podría estar emocionado o estar deprimido, pero siempre con el mismo rostro.

"No tengo remedio...", suspiré sonriendo mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi casa, ya era algo tarde y había tenido un largo día. Las prácticas y mi trabajo como modelo me comían mucho tiempo en el día, ni siquiera podía darme el lujo de dar una vuelta por ahí (casualmente cerca de Seirin). Debía admitirlo, me sentía patético al tener esa necesidad de verlo, sin importar que me dijera que me largara o que era molesto, era suficiente para mi, solo escuchar su calma voz me llenaba de energías, y un montón de mariposas en el estómago.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa me tiré rápidamente a la cama, no tenía energías para nada. No supe en que momento sucedió, pero ya estaba pensado de nuevo en él; En la forma tan torpe que tiraba el balón a veces, en su cabello celestino que se volvía todo un problema cuando no lo cepillaba, en esos ojos que me hacían estremecer cada vez que me miraban directo a los míos, en su menuda estatura y su figura que ansiaba abrazar cada momento que lo veía. Suspiré nuevamente, tratando de pensar en algo.

Al final decidí tomar un par de días libres del trabajo, lo necesitaba realmente. No solo tiempo para mí, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. Decidido asentí y me senté en la cama; Fue en aquel momento en que una idea surgió en mi cabeza, ¡Claro! ¡Cómo fui tan estúpido! Era bastante simple... Tenía que luchar por hacer que sintiera lo mismo que yo, un plan brillante había venido a mi cabeza, y no habría nadie que me detuviera.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya estaba más que emocionado, no podía dejar de sonreír estúpidamente por los pasillos de mi escuela. En la mañana había llamado a mi representante para avisar de mi ausencia durante la semana, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mis deseos. Kurokocchi sería todo mío, ¡O moriría en el intento!

Una vez llegando al gimnasio me puse a entrenar como nunca antes, estaba tan lleno de energía que necesitaba gastarla en algo, no podía dejar de emocionarme la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez... Kurokocchi fijaría sus ojos en mí.

...

O al menos eso pretendía, porque ni siquiera sabía si mis ideas de conquistarlo funcionarían con él, pero debía hacer el intento al menos ¿No?

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, me pasé el día como cualquier otro, y una vez terminadas las prácticas de Básket, me fui corriendo hacia la escuela Seirin. Me pregunto ¿Que cara pondrá cuando me vea? De seguro me preguntará que mierdas hago allí, pero eso lo hace todo el tiempo cuando lo voy a ver. Me sentía demasiado nervioso para mi gusto, a medida que me iba acercando a las puertas del colegio, aún era algo temprano y lo más probable es que el equipo de Seirin estuviera aún en las prácticas, pero mejor para mí.

Llegué al gimnasio y me asomé apenas un poco para ver que hacían. Estaban todos agitados con el duro entrenamiento, pero justo en aquel momento escuché a la entrenadora decirles de que ya era momento de terminar. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse de mero gusto y sonreí bastante animado para darme paso hacia el interior sin ninguna verguenza.

"¡Kurokocchi!"

Sentí todas las miradas sorprendidas sobre mi, pero no me apené para nada, estaba en mi naturaleza, hace mucho que había perdido la verguenza al sentir tantas miradas sobre mí.

"¿Oh? Pero si es Kise" escuché algo asombrado al tipo con cara de gato.

"Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y para qué tienes que hacer un escándalo cada vez que te presentas?" mencionó algo molesto la estrella del equipo.

"Kagamicchi, ¡Que cruel! Yo solo vine a recoger a Kurokocchi, ¿Dónde está?" Pregunté mirando a todos lados con una gran sonrisa.

"Aquí estoy" escuche su calma voz más cerca de lo que esperaba, dándome la sorpresa de que se encontraba justo al lado mío.

"¡KUROKOCCHI! lo siento, me asustaste" suspiré tranquilizandome por aquel susto.

"¿Para qué querías verme Kise-kun?" cuestionó ladeando un poco la cabeza, estaba algo sudado por la reciente actividad, haciendo que la ropa se le pegara un tanto a la piel.

"¡O-Oh! bueno, quería que salieramos a alguna parte, a conversar... no lo sé, ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que pasamos tiempo realmente juntos ¿no?" mencioné medio nervioso, pero tratando de que no se me notara en la voz.

Kurokocchi se quedó callado por unos momentos, no podía ni siquiera imaginar en qué estaba pensando, puesto que su expresión era bastante seria, pero luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, separó sus labios para decir:

"De acuerdo, pero tendrás que esperar a que me duche", y diciendo esto, se volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia en donde suponía se encontraban las duchas. Me quedé como bobo mirando su pequeña espalda y sin creer realmente que me hubiera dicho que si saldría conmigo, hasta que una sutil sonrisa apareció en mis labios y comencé a celebrar internamente por aquello.

* * *

Nos encontrabamos en aquel local de comida rápida y como siempre, Kurokocchi había pedido su típica malteada de vainilla. Y aunque se encontraba con la pajilla en la boca, no dejaba de mirarme. Seguramente era porque yo también había pedido una malteada y estaba en la misma posición. ¿Cuánto tiempo habremos pasado asi? realmente no lo sé, pero no pasó mucho hasta que bajó su malteada, sin despegar la mirada de mi, y al verlo hice exactamente lo mismo.

"Kise-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo?", aquella pregunta me puso algo nervioso, pero traté por todos los medios de que no se notara en mi rostro. Debía ser fuerte e inexpresivo como él.

"Tomo mi malteada" mencione bastante tranquilo, pero sin poder evitar que una semi-sonrisa nerviosa apareciera en mi rostro momentos después.

Sus redondos ojos celestinos no se despegaban de mí, aquello hacía que me pusiera aun más nervioso y que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora. Pero pude notar algo diferente en su rostro, había algo... tal vez había sido mi imaginación. Suspirando volvió a sorber de su malteada, y como antes volví a imitar su acción. Esta vez retiro la pajilla de sus labios al instante y me miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Q-Qué?" parpadeé un par de veces algo nervioso de su mirada tan intensa, sin importarme ya mucho el tener que mantener la expresión de antes.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Porqué haces todo lo que yo hago? ¿Y desde cuando tomas malteadas de vainilla? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o solo estás usandome para algún experimento raro?"

...

Tantas preguntas repentinas me dejaron en blanco por un momento, pero luego tocí un poco sobre mi manga, aclarando mi garganta.

"Lo... lo siento Kurokocchi, no era mi intención hacerte pensar eso, es solo..." me detuve, tratando de pensar en qué decir.

¿Qué pretendía yo con eso? Tal vez comportarme como él no había resultado tan buena idea, y... como siempre, terminé irritándolo aún más.

"Es... es solo que..." Diablos, mi labio temblaba al hablar, no podía terminar la condenada frase. ¿Por qué solo a mi me pasan estas cosas? ¿Por que siquiera lo estaba intentando? De seguro a Kurokocchi le gustaba alguien más, de seguro se sentía mas cómodo con Kagamicchi, después de todo el era su luz ahora. ¿Por qué de la nada me siento tan inseguro? Y pensar que anoche estaba tan decidido, pensar que...

"¡Kise-kun!"

"¡Ah!" aquel llamado me espabiló. En raras ocasiones podía notar algunas expresiones de Kurokocchi y descifrarlas, pero en ese momento pude notar una gran decisión en sus ojos.

Iba a preguntarle algo cuando vi que se ponía de pie y tomándome de la muñeca me arrastró fuera del local. Había pasado un buen rato y ya estaba anocheciendo, y a pesar de que tenía más fuerza que él, sentía mucha curiosidad de adonde me llevaría, así que solo me deje llevar. No supe en qué momento fue que ya no me estaba sosteniendo de la muñeca y había tomado mi mano, pero no me molestaba para nada, su mano estaba algo fría. Me pregunte por unos momentos si siempre habría sido así en los días de invierno. Al llegar a un parque desolado, me sentó a la fuerza en una banca, y se paró justo en frente de mí, mirandome seriamente.

"Kise-kun, es momento de que comiences a explicarte"

Su seriedad no paraba de sorprenderme, me quedé algo estático por unos momentos, pero a los segundos después sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

"¡Kise-kun! ¿Estás bien?" su expresión cambió repentinamente a uno de preocupación y sorpresa.

"Lo... lo siento Kurokocchi..." sonreí suavemente mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas."Lo siento mucho... S-Soy un idiota, no hago más que causarte molestias..." Suspiré tragándome las lágrimas venideras y suspiré. Era ahora o nunca, ya no había vuelta atrás, así que sin más lo abracé de la cintura, de una manera bastante posesiva, incluso más que otras veces en que había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarlo. Pero esta vez era diferente, pude sentir completamente su figura entre mis brazos, aquel cuerpo delgado y algo debilucho, sin que opusiera ninguna resistencia.

"Kurokocchi, me gustas... ¡Me gustas mucho! Desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente a los demás, no me di cuenta hasta un tiempo después en que no pude dejar de pensar en ti... " Sentía mis lágrimas salir nuevamente. "Aunque sabías que no tenías talento como el resto de nosotros, no parabas nunca de entrenar, jamás te rendías... incluso después de que Murasakibaracchi te dijera que solo con esfuerzo no podías ganar, tu seguías firme ante todo..."

Hice una pequeña pausa sin esperar respuesta, y continué.

"Eres una persona muy especial para mí, se que pocos te notan por tu débil presencia, pero... ¡pero! Cuando te fuiste en aquel partido... no podia dejar de pensar en que tal vez... no volvería a verte. Sé perfectamente que soy un tipo patético que solo te molesta... pero no me importa con tal de que sepas mis sentimientos. Creí que si me coportaba de otra manera no te molestaría tanto, por eso queria ser como tú" Tomé aire y te miré al fin a los ojos, con una sonrisa débil. "Te quiero Kurokocchi, no importa si no sientes lo mismo, pero estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites"

Suspiré sintiendo como si en ese pedacito de aire su hubieran ido todos mis nervios y emociones. Ya lo había dicho todo, como dije... no había vuelta atrás.

Iba a soltarlo del abrazo, cuando repentinamente unos brazos rodearon mi cuello con suavidad, y unas manos acariciaron mi cabello. Mi estómago revoloteaba de tantas sensaciones. "Kurokocc-"

"Gracias... " me vi interrumpido por esa sola palabra, y me quedé callado para que terminara ahora su turno de hablar. Sentía de nuevo curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

"Kise-kun, siempre has sido muy irritante" Apreté mis labios con fuerza "Y eres un idiota muy pegajoso, pero... " Sentí como a pesar de sus palabras, aquel abrazo se volvía más fuerte y necesitado de su parte.

"Pero... Tú también me gustas mucho, y realmente espero que no cambies, porque me gustas como eres siempre... no esperaba que tu sintieras lo mismo, creí que solo jugabas cuando me dabas esas muestras de cariño" Me quedé petrificado ante sus palabras, y antes siquiera de pensar en hacer algún movimiento o de decir algo, se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

"Sé que no soy nada bueno para expresar mis emociones, y que mi carácter es algo difícil, pero... espero que seas un buen novio para mí"

"K-Kurokocchi..." mis mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color carmín, y a la vez, pude notar que sus pálidas mejillas también cambiaban de color. Mi pecho se llenó completamente de una felicidad inmensa, y me estómago se revolvía de una manera que jamás pensé que se sentiría bien. Sentía mis ojos húmedos nuevamente, y sonreí más que feliz, apretando su pequeña figura a mi cuerpo.

"¡KUROKOCCHI! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! ¡NO SE QUE HACER CON TANTA FELICIDAD!" lloriqueaba estúpidamente."Yo.. no sé que decir... Kurokocch-"

Me vi callado repentinamente al sentir algo en mis labios... ¿Acaso eran estos... los suyos? Me lo había imaginado más de una vez, pero jamás pensé que serían tan suaves, tan torpes al besar, pero agradable a la vez. Sus manos eran frías, pero sus labios eran cálidos. Lo tomé suavemente de la nuca para besarlo mejor, y sentí que todo estaría bien. Sabía de sobra que era correspondido, por la forma en que se aferraba a mí, por la intensidad con que me besaba; Supe de inmediato de que no era el único que aguardaba estos sentimientos en mi interior por tanto tiempo. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, porque sin darme cuenta, Kurokocchi ya era mío.


End file.
